For detecting cancer or other diseases, optical or other systems may be used to scan for abnormal cells. Biological samples containing cells may be placed into a holder or collection device for inspection. International Patent application WO 2008/050165 A1 discloses a cuvette for the optical analysis of urine.
A disadvantage of current devices for holding samples is that once a sample component is identified, it may be difficult to reproducibly locate the sample component again. For example temperature changes can cause dimensional changes in devices for holding sample components.
The present disclosure provides for a device, aft optical analyzer, and a method of identifying a three-dimensional location in the device in various embodiments.